


In fraganti

by MinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caught in the Act, Crack, Cunnilingus, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaRen/pseuds/MinaRen
Summary: Her grip on the sheets tightens, her spine arches as she reaches her peak and-And then her room’s door slams open.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly thing I wrote. Hope you enjoy.

 

It’s nice.

The way he makes her feel in moments like this.

Sex is not an unusual thing in the Resistance base, not even a particularly private one either, with so many people in cramped up quarters. But Rey is the only one who has to _urgently_ find a way to shut her mouth as she wriggles under her lover’s ministrations.

Her heart beats in a frenzy as he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck, her breath hitches when he nibbles a nipple; she lets her head drop back in the pillow as he takes care of her. He likes doing that, she has noticed. He is always so kind and considerate with her. It’s almost as if he draws his pleasure from hers, and she enjoys it very much.

Their clothes lay abandoned in a corner of the room, Rey absentmindedly wonders if his will remain there once their connection ends.

They’ve come a long way from their firsts fumbling, awkward times together. Rey knows his body better than hers. He is not as shy as he used to be about his figure-how could he? Rey is very vocal about how much she likes it-. The way his body is atop of hers, she can feel how heavy and strong he is.

Rey moves further in the bed, until her back touches the wall, leaving her in a sitting position with him between her legs. She does her best to keep her voice down when she feels thumb pressing over her entrance, drawing circles over it. She bites down her lip to keep quiet and her fingers tighten their grip on his hair, making him grunt against her. His eyes suddenly meet hers, filled with amusement. They glint as he chuckles, pressing a soft kiss on her stomach, before going _lower._

A small yelp leaves her throat when he unexpectedly bites the inside of her thigh. He lets out a laugh before burying his face between her legs.

‘’Ben!’’, she hisses his name in reprimand.

No matter how much she’s enjoying herself, they need to be, _she_ needs to be silent _,_ thing he seems determinate to forget. There is only a very thin wall separating her quarters from someone else’s, does he wants to get caught? Because Rey does not, even if the idea both thrills and terrifies her. She still feels kind of guilty of receiving her pleasure from Kylo Ren, even if he is Ben Solo to her.

He raises his head from her thighs, his mouth and chin are covered with a mix of theirs fluids, and the sight makes her stomach clench.

‘’Everything alright?’’

‘’We need to be quiet!-stop laughing!’’

He gives her a pout.

‘’But I like hearing you.’’

She glares at him. They really haven’t gotten the chance to be as loud as they want lately. It was easier when she still had her room in the Falcon, but now that she resided in the Resistance’s base…well.

He sends her an image of her, moaning loudly as she rides him in one of the Falcon’s bunks. The memory makes her cheeks burn and he smiles her way, raising an eyebrow.

‘’May I go on…?’’

Rey snorted, but the itch between her legs was growing bigger at each moment. She nods and he hums happily, kissing her knee and leaving a sticky feeling behind.

He let out his warm breath, teasing. His large nose rubbed the good was against her clit as he sucked on her soft lips. Rey bit down on her pillow. He pushed one finger in, before curling it slowly, making her wail in the plush pillow, her breathing coming in fast pants.

He was _good,_ she’ll give him that. It doesn’t hurts that he has a nice pair of big hands.

Rey could feel his own ignored arousal as hers escalated. She tries to open herself even more, to get him closer. She trashes against the mattress, letting him know she was _close._   He inserts another finger, speeding up his thrusts, as he sucks harder.

_Let go._

Her grip on the sheets tightens, her spine arches as she reaches her peak and-

And then her room’s door slams open.

A loud pitched screech leaves her mouth, her arousal dead under the prospect of being caught with Kylo Ren’s face buried between her legs. She puts the pillow over his head, and her hands go to grab the covers, trying frantically to cover them from prying eyes. Ben makes an indignant sound at being trapped.

Poe Dameron is in her door, with BB-8 at his tail, his shocked stare meeting with her mortified one. He has his casual clothes on, a change from his uniform.

His mouth closes and opens a few times before letting out a single word.

‘’Oh’’

 _Oh?!_ That’s the best he can manage?!

Ben makes a move to raise from where he is, but Rey holds him down with an iron grip. _Don’t you dare!_

_Who is it? The Traitor?_

She won’t answer, knowing that it could motivate him to show himself in some sort of public demonstration.

Poe shakes his head, as if to get it clear.

‘’Rey. Rose was looking for you, she and the other techs want your opinion on… tech things, I don’t know.’’

Rey is still staring at him, speechless.

‘’You _coming?’’_

This is not happening to her. It simply isn’t.

‘’Poe!’’ she screeches at him, again, can’t he take a hint?

Soon he is giving her a charming smile, as if this were a normal social situation. Rey’s mortification is growing at each second along with her fear. He really needs to leave. Now. Or Ben might do something he won’t regret. Or she might, who knows.

‘’ ‘ _Poe’_? Rey, have some mercy in that poor fellow.’’

BB-8 beeps in agreement. Poe now lies over the frame, getting comfortable.

Rey can feel Ben’s rising indignation, being spiked by that last declaration.

‘’I mean, I’m flattered that you’d think of me in such situations but _he_ is the one getting you off-‘’  

‘’Get out!’’ she yells this time.

 _So it’s the Pilot!_ He thinks loudly at her.

 _Shut up!_ She retorts, quickly losing her patience.

_I’m not talking!_

‘’-And I feel guilty.’’ He finishes. ‘’By the way, who is him?’’

‘’None of your business!’’

He frowns.

‘’Is he one of us? Rey, you can’t just bring random strangers to the base, no matter how good is their hair.’’

Apparently Ben wasn’t as well covered as she thought. She tries her best to pull the sheets over him, even if it leaves little coverage for her. But Ben does not seems very willing to cooperate, because he throws away the pillow, and gets on his elbows.

Rey is about to pass out.

His long hair covers his face, and he starts to move it away to glare down at Poe, but the pilot quickly stops him.

‘’Oh no, don’t get up on my account, pal. I’m gonna leave now.’’ He gestures at Rey and the bed. ‘’You keep on with your thing’’

The pilot raises his hands in sign of peace, taking the handle of the door in order to close it. But before leaving he adds:

‘’Just hurry up and finish, will you? They need you at the hangar. Stay safe, have fun kids.’’

Rey doesn’t relax her spine until the door is closed, and then, she locks it with the force. Did that really just happen?

‘’He didn’t came because of the noise, we could have been louder!’’ Ben complains.

‘’That’s the only thing you took out of this?!’’ She screeches back.

He huffed.

‘’No. You people in the Resistance have no sense of privacy, really. And what was that about you thinking about him now?’’

She wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer.

She laid back on the pillows, feeling suddenly exhausted, the situation had been too much for her. ‘’Were you really going to let him see you?’’

‘’No’’

 _Liar._ She thinks. _Possessive asshole._

He gives her a lopsided grin.

‘’I have to go to the hangar now, I really don’t want to.’’

He reaches down to kiss her belly.

‘’Well,’’ he starts.

‘’This is the first and last time, but, let’s follow Dameron’s advice.’’


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pure extra-crack

Poe walked back to the hangar, shaking his head on the way. This people nowadays, it was impossible to keep things quiet in the Resistance base. Privacy was not a thing anymore. He didn’t understand why Rey seemed so embarrassed. She was getting off, so what? It was a perfectly natural thing.

He shook his head again.

‘’I swear buddy, people keep getting weirder.’’

The little droid beeped at him.

‘’Me? What do you mean by I’m the weird one?’’

The droid beeped again.

‘’I wasn’t invading her privacy. The door wasn’t locked.’’

BB-8 made an indignant sound. Poe huffed. He wasn’t the weird one, nobody knocked in this days.

‘’Who was that guy anyway? He didn’t seem familiar.’’

BB-8 shrugged, if that was possible in a droid.

‘’I don’t think he was a technician. You don’t get arms like that by being a technician.’’

Poe sighed dreamily.

‘’Or that hair.’’

He stomped on his foot.

‘’Ouch! What was that for?’’ he stared at him. ‘’I’m not into Rey’s man, I have codes, thank you.’’

‘’Though if isn’t anything serious...’’

BB-8 pulled out his lighter.

‘’Alright, alright!’’

He needed to get laid, desperately.

He briefly considered returning to Rey’s room to see if she and her stranger were up for one more, but decided against it. Maybe that _would_ be a little weird.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it or it made you laugh, leave a comment beow!


End file.
